everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Winter
Noël Winter is the older sister of Crystal Winter, and attends Ever After High on an engineering scholarship. When she's not working on her applied robotics project (affectionately nicknamed "The Eternity Code") Noël's been preparing for the day she takes up the frosty mantle of The Snow Queen... ...But she's not without a little competition. The vast number of Snow Queens currently attending Ever After High has made the school nervous over exactly who's going to take on the coveted destiny and the Ice Throne, although Noël's going to fight tooth and nail to prove she's the most logical choice. Character Noël's smart. Brilliantly, chillingly smart. She's been fixing calculators before most kids could walk, and stayed home for junior high prom in order to send a snowman to the moon.Her talent for tinkering and logic caught the eyes of the EAH school board, who granted her the coveted Mira Shards Scholarship to study at Ever After High, and a chance to skip a grade. She's extremely vocal and passionate - and openly frustrated with the current Mirrornet system. Developed by Raven Queen's [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Queen evil mother], the magitech of the Mirrornet is used hexclusively for communication and portals - and has not advanced in the last 20 years due to society's obsession with tradition, and the Evil Queen's imprisonment. Noël supports theoretical applications of bitcoin algorithms and cloud data storage, and aims to convince Ever After that some change can be fairy good indeed. Despite this, Noël has problems presenting her work - in social situations, she stammers and talks too fast, and has trouble projecting her voice. She is earnest and has trouble faking a public persona, and wrings her hands often. While extremely enthusiastic about her work, she tends to lapse into gibberish when she focuses:"Shh! Sh! No talking! I'mma- I'mma- do a SCIENCE today. " Aware that she might one day be in charge of a mentally-troubled little boy's welfare - and, maybe, unlike other Snow Queens before - Noël is deeply concerned with the welfare of her "potential spiffy future-Kay!". She's a magnificent older sibling to Crystal, despite them rarely having time to meet face to face, and she hopes she'll get along just as well with her Kai. Thankfully, she's not without social skills. What's a Snow Queen if she can't charm people? Noël's flirty with most of the student body, and has a habit of hitting on boys shorter than her. The inherently sexual nature of her legacy may have missed Crystal - but Noël caught it full force. With notable birthing hips, and a penchant for age-inappropriate chic lit novels, Noël's never been the sort to cover up herself, or her brazen personality. History A long time ago, the Snow Queen must've wanted a child. That family has long branched out into many many separate queens, with little snow hives and dedicated worker snows of their own. Some snow queens have gone onto be psychopomps, succubi and, in 2013, one emotional-stunted idiot ruined the ecosystem surrounding Arrendelle, clinically murdered (then revived) her sister, and then miraculously avoided prison for all her actions. The high council of Snow Queens refuses to acknowledge she exists. Noel's a member of the vast, expansive, "Winter" branch of the Snow Queen's lineage. She has many cousins, all of whom hope to be the chosen by the current reigning Snow Queen as her successor. As a result of the many overlapping, competing, snow queen destinies in EAH, the Grimms are unsure who will be the next Snow Queen, and Noël was presented with a blank page on Legacy Day. ("Until we figure out which one of you is the logical choice!") Noel has a bit of a chip on her shoulder due to this. Despite her parent's emotional support and rebellious nature, Noël is determined to finish the story her ancestors started and is a royal through and through. Unlike her sister who struck a friendship with Briar and Ashlynn, Noël's less interested in networking, and more focused on proving her worth. Though her parents assure her she's always welcome to take up the family business of guiding the lost and forsaken into the afterlife, or seducing men to their deaths, Noel's always wanted a little more. Taking her first metalshop apprenticeship at 14, Noel's been studying mechanical engineering and applied physics since she was old enough to legally use a welding tool. She hopes to prove to the reigning Snow Queen that she's the best possible candidate to take over - after all, intelligence isn't just remembering old ideas, it's innovating and coming up with new ones. Story The Snow Queen How Does Noel come into this? Noël's a descendant of the original Snow Queen, who still holds her title until she finds a worthy successor. Unlike her parents or her sister, she's competitively vying to prove she's ready to take over her ancestor's throne. Even if it means having work her way to the top, and kiss the occasional prepubescent jailbait boy. Relationships Family The Snow Queen Families value logic, calculation, and the death of reason and faith. Noël's mother and father, however, break the script somewhat. The Snow King and Snow Queen are warm, loving, and deeply concerned about the well being of their children. Noel and Crystal are also the first infant snow queens in the clan to be baptized Christians at birth - a practice her aunts and cousins have frowned upon. Crystal Winter As the youngest in the family, Crystal is doted upon by her parents, and Noel herself. Crystal's immense powers are visible in the tint of her skin and the tone of her hair - and her talent for ice magic far exceeds Noel's. Noel constantly worries her little baby sister's not quite old enough to take care of herself, or her powers, but Crystal has increasingly voiced her frustrations at being fussed over so much. Noel and crystal rarely see face to face due to Crystal's insistence that she needs "my own space!". They see each other during practice for the EAH Frost Giants instead. Tabitha Hu Noël's not-so-secret girlfriend is Tabitha, her fellow Science and Sorcery classmate. After good-naturedly flirting with her, Noël was surprised to find Tabitha reciprocating her affections. The two have fallen into a relationship of eskimo kisses, late night talks, and mutual respect for each other's science projects. Mariya Moroz Another Snow Queen and a potential competitior for the throne, Noël has both a healthy respect for and a genuine fear of Mari. Mari herself has mentioned the competition goes against her code as a rebel, and doesn't intend to take over. "The Eternity Code" Noël's pet project, Eternity, is a new operating system for Mirrornet-capable devices. She hopes to release the code, open source, by the time she graduates. As a side project, she's currently building a small hive of "B.E.E.S" - Basic Extremophile Excavation Systems - that run on her O.S. specs. The B.E.E.S are little snowman-shaped robots that withstand high temperatures for rescue work and data collection. Her goal is to get them to be stronger than the heat from volcanoes, like Etna and Versuvius, but she's still a long way from that. They roll on their lower bodies and beep with happiness, and can be controlled remotely through mirrorphone, so long as you have the corresponding app. (Your OCs can control a B.E.E.S too, as long as they have a phone!) As her software develops, she uploads her findings onto her Mirrorblog monthly. This is a requirement of her Mira Shards Scholarship. * She has given B.E.E.S robots to the following students, to help condition their little robot brains to interact with people: (Feel free to ask for one!) ** Crystal Winter (sister) ** Dexter Charming (fellow Science and Sorcery classmate) ** Humphrey Dumpty (fellow Science and Sorcery classmate) ** Mariya Moroz (got one after asking Humphrey where he got his. Used as a hockey puck when no one can find pucks.) ** Sloan Fiadh (Sloan's was the first to be customised. He glued tiny blue antlers on his.) ** Tabitha Hu (has tiny tiger ears and a tiger stripe pattern, used by Noël and Tabi to send dirty love poetry to each other) ** Arion Neptune (has a little wave-and-fish motif and a depth gauge, functional underwater for up to 50m) ** Charmaine Lexwington (very very small) ** Opaline Glass (connected to Noël's padeometer and heartrate app, 'Caduceus') ** Leah Gossip (oven-resistant, has tiny wolf ears that noel suspects will catch fire.) ** Akito Takenaka (contains a slot of an SD memory card, to store camera data from his video logs) ** Artemis Briar ** Bruno Igel (has a tiny little sunhat and a better quality drill for collecting soil samples) ** Aadi Johar (three words: deluxe disco function) Trivia * For a Snow Queen, and despite what she thinks of herself, Noël's not cold and distant. She's always excited about her admittedly narrow interests, and is a loving "helicopter parent" to her sister and her future Kai. * The''' Mira Shards Scholarship programme is named after a legendary mirror programmer. Mira Lovelace-Shards wrote the first algorithm to be read by a mechanical engine - the earliest programmable mirror code. '''The Evil Queen adopted it as her teenage persona in the Dragon Games because, evil or not, Raven's mum is still a giant nerd. * Noël has been voted "Least Likely to be Wearing Underwear" in the school yearbook for two consecutive years. This may or may not be due to her interesting ringtone. * Despite her (admittedly, open-minded) Christian religion, Noël hasn't been allowed to attend church in her hometown. After an incident when she opposed several community petitions to ban, among other things, sex workers, people who wear red shoes, and abortion clinics - she shock-froze and broke every rose window in the chapel. * Noël is giving out B.E.E.S robots so her classmates can teach them how to react to human emotions and be kind and caring (as a cold, logical Snow Queen she doesn't believe she's capable to teaching them herself). ** She hopes that when it's time for her to take in and isolate a Kai - basically an emotionally-fractured and unstable child - he'll be well cared for and taught to socialize by her B.E.E.S. If Destiny won't let her provide him people to interact with in her 'kingdom of isolation', he deserves the next best thing. * You'd be surprised how much she can stuff her face with after she forgets to eat - she's already beaten the Poutine Challenge at The Flying Canoe, and has a SATANICALLY SCRUMPTIOUS! t-shirt. ((this page is a WIP)) Category:The Snow Queen Category:Females Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Princesses Category:Wanlingnic OC Category:Royals